Lily's life after the glass house
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: This is the sequel to Lily's life in the glass house. This time Lily and Ryan are together and have their life twisted around. Lily has many fears to overcome and Ryan wants to be there to help. LilyXRyan
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily. 

This is going to be the sequel to Lily's life in the glass house. I hope you like it, and I would love reviews. Thank you 

Story start

It had been a week since Ryan was staying at Lily's house with her family. Lily was never happier, but she still felt a small tinge of being an outcast. Kathy was treating her better, but lately she had been acting very strange towards Lily. Weird glances were being thrown towards Lily every time she was in the same room as Kathy. Bobby and Arthur were oblivious to all of this, but Ryan could tell that Kathy still had something against Lily. Lily sighed as she entered her house after a long day of classes. The house was very quiet until her teddy bear, also known as Ryan the Jackal, came flying towards her. Lily smiled and hugged Ryan in her strong yet small grip. "I missed you teddy bear," Lily said as she smiled up at him. Ryan laughed and said, "You've only been away from me for a couple of hours." 

Lily pouted and let go of Ryan. "So it doesn't matter how long ago it was I can still miss you," Lily said as she started walking to her room. Ryan chuckled and followed after her. "Lily hang on," Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist from behind. Lily stopped walking and looked up at Ryan. "Is there something wrong?" Ryan asked softly. Lily pondered whether she should talk to Ryan or not about her worries of Kathy's treatment towards her, but before she could say anything Kathy came walking into the house. "Hello Lily I need to talk to you," Kathy said with a sweet smile that Lily could tell was fake. Lily had become an expert at telling when Kathy smiled in a fake manner, because she had seen that type of smile all of her life from Kathy. 

Ryan didn't want to let go of Lily as he glared at Kathy, but Lily squirmed out of his grasp. "What is it Kathy?" Lily asked as she followed Kathy into the kitchen. Kathy had grabbed something from one of the kitchen drawers, but Lily didn't see what the object was. Lily never used the kitchen so she didn't have the drawers memorized. Kathy started laughing and said, "I said that I would try to accept you, but it has been very hard for me to do that. I wish I could be so loving and caring towards you, but when we were in that glass house you never helped me. You could have saved me, but you went off to talk to these killer ghosts instead of helping your family." At this point Kathy's laughter was insane. Lily could clearly see the hidden object and it was one of her Uncle's cooking knives. 

Lily gulped and slowly backed away. "What are you doing Kathy? You know that those are dangerous," Lily said as she kept looking at Kathy's eyes and then back to the knife. "She's lost it," Ryan said as he glared at Kathy. Lily smiled and silently agreed. "What are you smiling about?" Kathy yelled in rage. Lily quit smiling and said, "The Jackal thinks you have lost what little mind you had." Ryan started laughing maniacally and he smiled cruelly at Kathy. Kathy could not see the Jackal, but she could definitely hear his evil laughter. "I don't think he likes you very much," Lily said with a yawn and lazy smile. Kathy dropped her knife and backed into the kitchen counter. "Freak why is that demon here?" Kathy yelled at Lily. Kathy was frantically searching around her, but she didn't have any glasses that could see ghosts and she didn't possess the power to see them. 

Lily glared and grabbed the collar of Kathy's shirt. "Shut up Kathy. I don't care what you call me, but Ryan is not a demon. If you ever call him a demon, then I will show you how much of a freak I can truly be," Lily said darkly and she pushed Kathy away from her. Lily stepped away from Kathy and gave a smile to Ryan. Ryan was happy that Lily had defended him, but it was still surprising how kind this girl could be to him. The front door of the house opened and Uncle Arthur's voice could be heard. Kathy quickly grabbed the knife and cut herself with it. Kathy screamed in pain and yelled, "Help Uncle Arthur, Lily has gone crazy." Kathy quickly slid the knife over to beside Lily's feet. 

Uncle Arthur ran into the kitchen and was in shock at the scene in front of him. His daughter was sitting on the kitchen floor and holding her now bleeding arm. Lily was looking at Kathy like she was stupid, and she wasn't even holding the knife. The knife was at Lily's feet though, and Arthur was confused. "Lily go to your room now," Uncle Arthur yelled and Lily tried to defend herself. After a few failures at trying to defend herself because of someone's annoying wailing, Lily stormed out of the kitchen and went to her bedroom. Ryan floated into the room and Lily slammed the door. "That stupid bitch," Lily thought as she threw her pillow at the wall. 

Ryan felt horrible for Lily, and he seriously wanted to rip out Kathy's throat. "Teddy bear I know you want to kill her, but I don't want any one to try and make you leave," Lily said as she hugged Ryan after she saw his angry expression. Ryan sighed and hugged Lily back tightly. "Can I at least rip out her vocal chords?" Ryan asked cutely and Lily giggled. "Maybe later Teddy bear," Lily said with a dazzling smile. Ryan felt like the luckiest dead guy in the world right now. "Are you worried about who your Uncle will believe?" Ryan asked as he saw Lily's concentrated look. Lily nodded and walked to her bed and sat down. Ryan sat down in front of her and saw small tears at the ends of her eyes. "I don't want to go back to an asylum for no reason," Lily admitted with a small tear running down her cheek. 

Pure anger filled Ryan's veins as that word escaped Lily's lips. Ryan would never let anyone send her back to an asylum, and anyone that tried would be killed in the process. Ryan wrapped his arms around Lily and whispered, "I'll kill anyone that tries." Lily gripped the sleeves of his shirt and looked up at him. Her eyes were sparkling from the unshed tears and she lightly pressed her lips to his. Ryan was surprised at first but he soon gently kissed back. This was the first time that Lily had ever shown her affections more than a hug. Lily shyly pulled away and smiled when she a warm smile from Ryan. "Are you feeling any better now?" Ryan whispered and his cold breath blew across Lily's lips. Lily nodded and rested her head on his chest. 

Arthur was talking to his daughter about what had happened. "Dad she tried to kill me. Lily said that she hated me and that she never wanted to see my ugly face again. She said was going to slice me up and bury me. Dad she's a freak and she's unstable. She needs to be put back in an asylum where she belongs," Kathy said and her voice rose with every word that came from her mouth. Arthur sighed and held his head in his hands as his frustration grew. "Lily wouldn't do this. Even when Kathy was horrible to her Lily would never harm her, and now I'm suppose to believe that when Kathy is a little nice that Lily goes psycho. I can't believe this is true. I'm sorry Kathy, but Lily didn't do this," Arthur thought. 

"Kathy I'm taking you to the hospital and we are telling them that you had an accident. Your cousin Lily didn't do this and don't you dare say she did. I'm sick of you trying to make her life miserable," Arthur said in a commanding tone. Kathy was about to protest but the look in her father's eyes told her to keep her mouth shut. Arthur stood up and walked to Lily's bedroom door. Arthur heard Lily talking to someone, but he knew that no one else was in the house. "A ghost," Arthur thought and shivered from bad memories that had quickly sprung back into his mind. He drew a shaky breath and said, "Lily I believe you didn't do this and I'm sorry for the way Kathy is acting. I'll be back later because I'm going to take Kathy to the hospital. Will you please fix Bobby some supper when he arrives home?"

Lily opened her bedroom door and hugged her Uncle. "Thank you and don't worry about Bobby's supper, because it shall be a feast for a king," Lily said laughing and her Uncle laughed too. Sadness was in Lily's eyes but only Ryan could see it, because he knew all too well what true sadness was. Uncle Arthur left and Lily turned to Ryan with a smile. "Do you want to help me cook for my adorable little cousin?" Lily asked cutely. Ryan gave her a weird look, and shook his head. "Why not?" Lily asked frustrated. "I can't cook," Ryan said simply as he floated past her into the hallway. "Well I'm going to teach your little ghost butt how," Lily said and she dragged Ryan into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily. 

Story start

After an hour of running around the kitchen, Lily finally had a nice meal set out for her young cousin Bobby. Ryan had been no help at all in the cooking, and he just stood in the background while Lily cooked. Lily was exhausted after all the little things she made. She knew that Bobby would never be able to eat all of this food, but she could always put it in the refrigerator for later. Lily laughed as she cleaned up the kitchen, and she saw Ryan trying to run out of the kitchen. "Teddy bear will you help me?" Lily asked as she pouted towards Ryan. Ryan sighed as he failed to ignore her pout, and he floated over to Lily. "Thank you," Lily said with a kind smile as she tossed him a wash rag. 

Ryan grumbled as he cleaned the kitchen with Lily, and the kitchen was spotless when Bobby entered the house. "Lily where are you?" Bobby yelled out excited. "In here Bobby," Lily yelled as she poked her head out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Bobby smiled and ran into her arms laughing. "School was so much fun today," Bobby said with an excited smile. "School," Lily thought with a groan. Bobby laughed because he knew that Lily hated the college she went to, because people bothered her for her looks and attitude. "Well I'm glad you had a good day," Lily said as she pulled out of the hug. "I made you a feast fit for a king today," Lily said as she led Bobby into the dining room. 

Bobby's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw all of the food on the table. Lily laughed as she scratched her neck. "I think I went a little overboard on the food," Lily said out loud and Bobby nodded still in shock. Ryan was just laughing at Lily's sudden realization of her mistake. Lily gave Ryan a glare, but he just kept laughing. Lily sighed and said, "Well I'll just put the leftovers in the refrigerator." Bobby laughed and he hopped up into one of the dining room chairs. Lily disappeared into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of tea and two plates. 

Bobby and Lily ate while having a content conversation. Ryan just floated around the table as he watched the happy smile that graced Lily's face. Bobby and her Uncle Arthur were the only alive humans that could make Lily this happy. Other than them no one alive had her trust. Ryan knew that Lily quickly learned to trusts ghosts, and he had seen this that night at the glass house. Ryan would have never guessed that this young, beautiful, and strange girl would change him so much. He still had the urge to kill Kathy all the time, but he no longer wanted to kill as much as he use to. 

Ryan shook those thoughts out of his head when he saw that Bobby and Lily were finished eating. Bobby had to go do homework, and he quickly ran up to his room. Lily was left to clean the table and dishes. Ryan helped her carry the dishes into the kitchen, and Lily put the leftovers into some plastic containers. Ryan put the empty dishes into the sink, and dried them after Lily had washed them. "Thank you Ryan you were a big help today," Lily said as she hugged Ryan. Ryan smiled and ran his hands through her hair. "I'll always be there to help you," Ryan whispered and Lily smiled up at him affectionately. Lily yawned and she started walking back towards her room. 

"I'm going to sleep now Bobby so don't stay up too late doing your homework," Lily called out to Bobby's room. Bobby opened his bedroom door and ran to give Lily a hug. Lily laughed as she was tackled to the floor by her adorable little cousin. "Goodnight Lily," Bobby said and Lily said, "Goodnight Bobby." Bobby ran back to his room and Lily went to her own room. Today had been a tiring day, and all Lily wanted to do now was sleep. Ryan pulled back the covers on Lily's bed as she disappeared into her bathroom to change clothes. Moments later, Lily emerged from the bathroom with some black pajama pants and a blue tank top. Ryan floated behind her as she crawled into bed. "Goodnight Ryan," Lily said as Ryan got in beside her. Ryan wrapped his arms around Lily and he pulled her close to him. Her warmth warmed his ghostly heart, and he whispered, "Goodnight Lily." 

Uncle Arthur trudged back into his house with his daughter in tow. Kathy had to have seven stitches and she had still tried to convince Arthur that Lily had done this to her. Arthur sighed as he sank down into one of the armchairs in the living room. Kathy sulked back to her own room and slammed the door. Arthur cringed at the loud sound, because he had a painful headache now. "Why is Kathy doing this?" Arthur thought as he gripped his hair in his hands. None of this made any sense to Arthur, and he couldn't come up with any answers or explanations as to why Kathy would act this way. "My life has taken a turn for the best, and yet there are still problems," Arthur thought miserably. 

He stood from the armchair and walked down the hallway. He opened Lily's bedroom door and saw her resting peacefully. Arthur smiled and gently closed her door. Next he checked on his son and saw Bobby sleeping on top of a textbook. Arthur chuckled and gently picked up his son and laid him down in his bed. "Goodnight Bobby," Arthur whispered as he kissed his son's forehead. Bobby smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the covers. Arthur was about to stop at Kathy's room, but he had had enough of her tonight. Arthur walked to his own room and went to sleep. 

Kathy was outraged that her father believed her psychopathic freak of a cousin instead of his own daughter. Kathy threw her pillow at the wall and collapsed on her bed. "I can't stand Lily. I've tried to deal with her and learn to accept her, but I just can't. Once a freak then always a freak," Kathy thought as she gripped her bed covers. Kathy sprung up from her bed and rushed to her computer. She opened an internet search engine and typed in 'asylums'. Kathy smirked as she looked through all of the results from the search. She clicked on one search result and a picture of a handsome young man that was in his early twenties was the first thing you saw on the website. The man had long black hair and strangely bright green eyes. 

The website was headlined 'Asylum for the seers of Ghosts'. Kathy smirked and read more on the site. The asylum was perfect. It was only two hours away from their town by car, and there were many rooms unoccupied. Kathy was already starting to form a plan in her head as she dialed the asylum's number on her cell-phone. A woman's voice answered the phone and said, "This is the Hollow Asylum how may I help you?" "Yes this is Kathy Kriticos and my cousin has been acting strangely. She has been claiming to be able to see ghosts, and she is scaring the family. I tried to tell her that there was no such thing as ghosts, and she turned violent. I would like for someone to come and take her away from my home. I don't want anything else to happen," Kathy said in a fake scared voice and she was sobbing. 

"Alright we'll send a team over there tomorrow, but I will need your address, phone number, and the name of the new patient," the woman responded in a serious tone. Kathy almost cheered as she relayed the needed information to the receptionist. "Just keep a close eye on Lily until we arrive tomorrow. Have a good evening Miss Kriticos," the woman said as she hung up the phone. Kathy couldn't hide the triumphant smile on her face as she pressed the hang up button on her cell-phone. "I'll be rid of you soon enough Lily. I'll never have to worry about ghosts again, and I'll never have to deal with you again Lily," Kathy thought as she lied down on her bed. Sweet dreams of a life without Lily filled Kathy's mind as she drifted off to sleep. Lily was sleeping oblivious to the wretched plans that had just been formed around her. A dark aura filled the Kriticos house as the night ruled the sky. A shock and surprise that was never to be expected was going to happen tomorrow. The only one that wouldn't be surprised of this is Kathy. Lily's life had just gotten better, and now it feels as if that will never happen again. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily. 

Story start

Lily awoke the next morning to a very quiet house. "That's strange," Lily thought because normally her house was filled with hyper noises from her younger cousin, or Kathy's griping. Lily shrugged as she stood from the bed and walked into her bathroom. She slipped out of her night clothes and took a shower. The warm water felt good to Lily's half-asleep body. Ryan was still in the bed and he had not awoken yet. Lily finished her shower and rung as much water as she could out of her hair. Her white hair glistened in the bathroom lights and her eyes shone like crystals. Lily left the excess water in her hair and she brushed her teeth. A loud yawn could be heard from Lily's bedroom, and Lily knew it was Ryan. Lily finished brushing her teeth and quickly put on her undergarments and black jogging pants with a white tank top. 

Lily walked out of her bathroom and saw Ryan lounged out all over the bed. Lily couldn't keep her giggles from escaping. Ryan saw her laughing and he glared. "What is so funny?" Ryan asked as he propped himself up with his elbows. "Nothing teddy bear it is just that you take the whole bed like that," Lily answered truthfully with a small giggle. She took in a deep breath to cease her giggles, and smiled at Ryan. "Good morning Ryan," Lily said as she walked over to the bed and lightly kissed Ryan's lips. Ryan's lips slowly formed into a smile and he kissed her back before saying, "Good morning to you too Lily." Ryan went to give Lily another kiss on the lips, but he stopped mere inches away when a knock sounded on Lily's door. 

"Lily it is time for breakfast," Kathy said in an overly sweet tone. Ryan glared and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist protectively. "Alright," Lily said in a confused tone. "Yesterday she tries to kill me, and yet this morning she doesn't want me to starve," Lily thought as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Ryan's grip on her waist loosened when Kathy walked away from Lily's still closed bedroom door. Lily pulled from his grip and grabbed Ryan's hand. "Come on and let's go get some food. I hope it's not poisoned," Lily said as she started to pull Ryan by his hand. Ryan laughed at the poison remark, but inside his mind he was planning on horrible ways to kill Kathy if the food really was poisoned. 

Lily and Ryan left Lily's room and headed to the dining room, which is where the family ate every meal together. Arthur and Bobby were already seated at the table, and Kathy was walking around the table and serving plates of food. Arthur was casting suspicious glances at Kathy, but Kathy just acted oblivious. Lily could sense the strange aura in the room, but her adorable cousin Bobby was oblivious. A child's mind is a beautiful thing. Lily released Ryan's hand and she sat down next to Bobby. Ryan sat in the seat next to Lily and that was also the seat beside Arthur. Two more seats were vacant on the opposite side of the table. Kathy handed Lily a plate of eggs, bacon, and jellied toast. 

Kathy's smiling face was starting to give Lily a strange chill, that someone usually gets in a horror movie when something is about to jump out and attack you. Lily felt Ryan grab one of her hands underneath the table, and Lily smiled. Kathy went to sit in the seat beside Lily, but Kathy was shoved back by Ryan. Kathy gulped in fear, because she knew that Ryan was there even though she couldn't see him. Ryan smirked and glared at Kathy with hell's fire dancing in his eyes. Lily tightened her hold on Ryan's hand and he looked at her. Kathy quickly dashed to the other side of the table and sat down in front of Lily. "The Jackal might prove to be a problem when Hollow asylum comes to take Lily away," Kathy thought with a scowl. "Good morning Lily how did you sleep?" Uncle Arthur asked with a kind grin to his niece. Lily smiled and said, "I slept great and how did you sleep?" Arthur sighed and gave a tired smile. "It could have been better," he answered exhausted. Lily gave him a sympathetic look and started to eat her breakfast. 

"Do you have any classes today Lily?" Bobby asked with an excited glint in his eyes. Lily thought for a moment before saying, "No I don't have any classes today. Why?" Bobby smiled and said, "I wanted you to play with me in the backyard. I made this cool paper airplane and I want to show it to you." Lily smiled and agreed to play with him the whole day. Bobby cheered and he enthusiastically ate the rest of his breakfast. Kathy was gripping her seat as she waited for the people from Hollow asylum to arrive, which wasn't quick enough in her opinion. Arthur smiled at his son and niece who were being their normal selves, but his daughter was still acting strange. "Kathy are you feeling better today?" Arthur asked as he stared at Kathy.

Kathy placed a fake smile on her face and said, "Of course I'm feeling fine daddy." The whole table gave Kathy a strange look, because she hardly calls Arthur daddy. Lily's suspicions of today being wrong grew as she stared at Kathy. Lily could tell that Kathy was hiding something. Something was telling Lily to run away from this place, but Lily couldn't do that. Bobby and her Uncle would miss Lily so she couldn't run away from them. They had done too much stuff that has helped make Lily a better person. Lily sighed and squeezed Ryan's hand to try and comfort herself. Ryan gave Lily a protective look and Lily loosened her grip on his hand. 

Kathy was growing very impatient as breakfast came to a close. "Where are they?" Kathy thought as she paced around her room. The doorbell rang loudly throughout the whole house and Kathy ran from her room. Lily was about to answer the door, but Kathy shoved her out of the way. "Hello I'm so glad you are here," Kathy said excitedly as she pulled open the front door. Two strong men were standing behind the good looking man that Kathy had seen on the website last night. "Hello Miss Kriticos my name is Chris Stone and I've come to rid you of your problems," the young man with the strange green eyes said with a small bow. Kathy blushed and let the man in her home. The two muscled men entered in behind him. 

Lily's eyes grew wide when she saw the three men. The muscled men were dressed exactly like the strong men from her old asylum. Ryan recognized this as well and he grabbed Lily's hand. "Hello you must be Lily. My name is Chris Stone. Now why don't you and I have a nice talk with each other," Chris Stone said as he gave a small smile to Lily. That smile was supposed to be kind but it only spelled out entrapment to Lily. Lily glared at Chris and yelled, "Go to hell and take Kathy with you." Lily ran from the room and headed for the back door. "Get her," Chris yelled angrily and the two muscled men started following after Lily. Ryan was floating right behind Lily and he was infuriated. 

The two men were gaining on Lily and one almost grabbed her, but she ducked out of sight into Bobby's room. Bobby was playing a game in there, and he gave Lily a curious glance. "What is it Lily?" Bobby asked and stepped away from his game and towards his cousin. Lily pulled Bobby into a tight hug and said, "Bobby I love you and your father very much. You two have been so kind to me and I'll never forget it. If something were to happen to me today don't worry because I'll be fine. I'll try and come back to you if they take me away. I'll never ever forget the two of you." Bobby was so confused and tears started to show in the corner of his eyes. Lily kissed him on the forehead and she quickly slipped out of his room. The muscled men were nowhere in sight and Lily quietly snuck back to the front part of the house. "What is the meaning of this? I won't let you take Lily. She is no danger to anyone in this house," Lily heard her Uncle Arthur yelling from the kitchen. 

"Dad she is insane and it is not safe to keep her here. She claims to see and talk to ghosts, and everyone knows that is not normal. She even attacked me yesterday when I told her she was being stupid," Kathy yelled back in a pleading tone. Lily balled her hand into a fist and stormed into the kitchen. "I was not the one who did that to you Kathy. I don't care anymore if this man from the asylum sees me right now. All I want to do is knock some sense into you and I'm sure that Arthur won't stop me," Lily yelled outraged. White fire was in Lily's eyes and Kathy backed away scared as a mouse that is about to be eaten by a cat. Arthur and Chris were shocked at Lily's entrance, but Chris quickly regained his calm composure. 

"Lily I know that Kathy has done something horrible, but I won't let these men take you," Arthur said as he walked over to Lily. Ryan was standing behind Lily and he wanted to rip the intruders and Kathy to tiny little bloody pieces. "I know that Uncle Arthur and I won't let them take me either," Lily said as she stepped into the center of the kitchen. The two muscled men ran into the kitchen entrance and stopped when they saw Lily. "Girl we don't want to hurt you, but you are coming with us," one of the muscle guys said. Lily glared and saw that Ryan was about to split them into shreds with his claws. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you, because my friend will kill you," Lily said smirking. Her cold emotionless self was resurfacing from her past as she glared at the men in front of her. The sweet and kind Lily that Arthur and Bobby had brought out was starting to shrink back into her shell, and the cruel and silent Lily was breaking free again.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 13 ghosts

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Lily.

Story start

One of the muscled men scoffed and said, "I doubt that this imaginary friend can stop me." Lily smirked cruelly as he took a step toward her and Ryan released his maniacal laughter. "Kill him," She whispered and Ryan wasted no time in pouncing on the man with his claws. Kathy screamed in fright and Arthur started recalling horrible memories. Chris was shocked, and the other muscle man wet his pants as he watched his friend be clawed to death in front of his eyes. "So the Jackal really did follow you," Chris said in awe. He was shocked at how evil and emotionless Lily looked right now, but she was gorgeous in his eyes. "I must bring her to the asylum, and I'll find a way around this ghost of hers," Chris thought determined to capture such a beautiful and dangerous beauty. Ryan licked the blood off his claws and he wrapped his arms around Lily's neck. "They'll never take you," he whispered in Lily's ear. Lily smiled and kissed one of Ryan's arms.

"I'll never leave you," Lily whispered and Ryan smiled at Lily before giving his coldest glare at Chris. "Can I kill him too?" Ryan asked menacingly. Chris smiled and said, "Hello Ryan I don't want you to misunderstand this situation. We only want to bring Lily to a place where she will be accepted for her gift. She will be very happy there, and I can let you come and see her whenever you want." Ryan just growled and Lily felt like bolting out of the room. "You lie. Everyone lies when they promise me happiness. This is the only place that I have left that will give me happiness. No one else can show me happiness except my cousin Bobby, Uncle Arthur and Ryan. I won't let you cage me up again," Lily shouted before running past the muscled man and out of the kitchen. Lily ran out of the house and Ryan was right beside her.

Chris sighed and he pulled a cell-phone out of his pocket. "She is running down the street and I need you to use the tranquilizer gun and use the Latin incantation to stop the Jackal," Chris said and he walked out of the kitchen. Arthur was shocked on what was all going on and he looked at his daughter. "Why?" he yelled as he shook in fury. Kathy whimpered and ran to her room and slammed the door. The last alive muscled man shakily followed his boss out of the house. "That could have been me who was killed," he thought before stepping into his boss's car.

Lily was running as fast as lightning down the street and she started running even faster when a large white van was tailing her. Ryan started heading toward the van to kill the occupants of it, but he was stopped when a familiar incantation started playing. "No," Lily whispered as she too recognized the incantation. "Run Lily please just run," Ryan yelled as Lily stopped beside him. Lily had small tears in her eyes as she saw Ryan in pain. Lily quickly kissed Ryan passionately on the lips before she took off running down the street again. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two that she had to leave her most cherished love one. Ryan was stuck in place, but the van did not stop for him. The van kept driving after Lily. Ryan felt his blood boil that these humans were doing this to him. "Lily don't let them catch you," Ryan desperately thought as he tried to fight against the power of the incantation.

Lily dodged behind some trees to catch her breath and the white van was nowhere in sight. She slowly poked her head around the tree and scoped out the area. She would run through the woods, but she didn't know this part of the woods and she didn't want to get lost. Somewhere close by a man with a tranquilizer gun was sitting in one of the trees and he had his sight on Lily's heavily breathing form. "Got you," he whispered as he fired the gun. A sharp poke stuck in Lily's neck and she quickly pulled out the tranquilizer. "No," she whispered as she started stumbling through the woods as the dart started taking its effect. The man that had been driving the van appeared from another part of the woods and he scooped Lily up into his arms. "Way to go Kyle you got her," the driver yelled up to the man who had shot Lily with the dart. "Thanks Mike," Kyle yelled as he climbed down the tree. The two of them got back in the van after they had secured Lily in the back seat. "We'll stop playing this incantation once we are far enough away," Mike said and Kyle nodded as he called Mr. Stone to inform him of Lily's capture.

Chris Stone smirked as he reclined back in his car seat. "I've got you now Lily," he thought as many mischievous plans started forming in his head. The drive back to Hollow Asylum was going to be very nice for Chris, but if Ryan ever found out where the asylum was then there would be hell to pay. After the van was about ten miles away, Ryan could no longer hear the incantation and he was released from its hold on him. Ryan took off in the direction he had last seen Lily run, but he could not find his love anywhere. Fear and rage built up inside of him, and he let out an anguished scream. "I'll kill them but first I need to get rid of that whore," Ryan thought as he stalked back to the Kriticos house. Kathy was in her room packing her bags when she heard a loud maniacal laughter sound behind her. Kathy turned around and received four long gashes across her face. "Help me," Kathy yelled, but it was no use. No one could help her once the Jackal took his revenge.

Ryan left the house and heard the shocked gasps of Arthur and Bobby. The girl once known as Kathy was now nothing more than splattered blood and shredded pieces of flesh, bones, and organs. The stench of death would never leave that room. Ryan closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply and tried to Lily. A small whiff of her smell came to Ryan's nose and he smirked as he flew off in that direction. "You may have taken her from me, but I will not allow you to keep her," Ryan thought as he filled the air with his maniacal laughter. Birds flew off from their perch, and small creatures hid in their forest homes. No one would mess the Jackal right now, because the Jackal's rage is as bad as the pits of hell. A dark chill was left in the places that the jackal flew through as he followed Lily's scent. When Ryan found the people that took Lily, then they would all die an excruciatingly painful death.

Lily had a splitting headache as she groggily awoke from her forced sleep. She looked at her surroundings and saw the ultimate horror. A white padded room surrounded her and the heavy confining straight-jacket was on her. "No let me out of this place. I didn't do anything to be placed in here again. Let me out," Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She thrashed wildly in her straight-jacket, but the buckles were very secure. Lily screamed and she kicked the padded wall beside her. "Calm down," a male voice yelled at her from the metal door that allowed people in her room. Lily glared at the man through the bars and growled at him. The man was surprised at her ferocity and he ran away from the door. "That wasn't very nice," Chris's voice sounded into the room. Lily looked at the door, but he wasn't there. "Turn around and look up," Chris's voice said again. Lily quickly spun around and looked up towards the ceiling. A small TV was placed in the upper right corner wall. Chris's image was portrayed on the screen, and a smile was plastered onto his face.

Lily glared and a small chill ran down Chris's back, but he didn't show it on his face. "Welcome to Hollow Asylum Lily. Here we deal with those who say they can see or speak to ghosts. Most of the occupants here are only imagining that they can do these things, but you my dear are the real thing. I've always wanted to be able to do what you do, but I was not blessed with your ability. I shall introduce you to the other occupant here that can see ghosts tomorrow. For now I would like you to be quiet for it is time for the other occupants to rest, and your screaming is not allowing their rest to come," Chris said with a sick and twisted smile. "I'll scream if I want and if my screaming bothers you or anyone else then so be it. I did not ask to be born this way, but it just happened. I've accepted how I am and no one should place me in a cage because of it. Let me out of here," Lily yelled again.

Chris sighed and said, "My dear I'm not going to let a beautiful treasure like you escape my grasp. Now you must go to sleep." Chris smiled as he pressed a small button on his TV remote and a hissing noise sounded in Lily's room. "Gas," Lily thought with a scowl as she held her breath. "Good night my dear," Chris said and the TV went off. Lily could not hold her breath forever, and soon the gas invaded her lungs and placed her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily.

Story start

Ryan followed Lily's scent until he came to a stop in front of a large building. Bars were on the windows and an electric fence surrounded the place. Ryan glared as he floated up towards the electric fence. "This won't stop me and when I find you Lily then everyone that stole you away shall die," Ryan thought with a dark smirk. When Ryan went to float through the electric fence something stopped him, but it wasn't the electricity from the fence. Ryan let out an outraged cry when he saw that small Latin incantations were inscribed on the fence. "Damn you," Ryan yelled out at the building that lied inside the fence, and also it held his lover captive. "Now how am I going to rescue her?" Ryan thought as he started pacing in front of the fence. A figure walked out of the front of the building and Ryan saw that it was the man who stole his Lily away. Ryan growled menacingly as Chris Stone walked towards him. "If only we weren't separated by this fence then I could tear him to shreds," Ryan thought as he balled his hand into a fist.

Chris smirked when he heard Ryan's growl. "Even though I can't see you, I know you are there Jackal. Don't worry about Lily because she is in good hands now. I'm going to keep her as my little pet, and she will help me finish what Cyrus Kriticos started," Chris said and started laughing. Ryan's eyes grew wide when the mention of finishing what Cyrus started came from Chris's lips. "No you will not cage us like little animals again, and you will not put Lily in there again. I will kill you before your plan happens," Ryan said as a pure promise to end Chris's life. Chris felt a small tinge of fear enter him, but he did not let it show on his facial expression. "I'd love to see you try and stop me with you being unable to touch me," Chris said with a laugh. Ryan slammed into the fence and was shocked back away from it by the incantation. "You better not touch Lily you bastard," Ryan yelled in outrage as Chris started walking back into the asylum.

"I can do anything I want to your precious Lily, and you can't stop me," Chris thought arrogantly as he strode into the asylum. Chris walked through the halls of the asylum and cries could be heard throughout the hallways. Chris smirked as he passed the screaming rooms. He stopped at a room that was quiet and Chris looked in the small window of the door and he smirked at the young man that was sitting in the room. "Hello Roger I have found someone just like you. You are going to be meeting her in a while so get up and come to the door," Chris ordered to the young man in the room. The guy called Roger was tall with a slender form, but muscles could be seen through his clothing. Roger had blood red hair with striking green eyes. "What do you mean you found someone else like me?" Roger asked in a low voice that sounded like he had not used it in years.

Chris smirked as he unlocked the door of Roger's room. "She is quite a beauty, but she can be a wild fire sometimes," Chris said with a mischievous look to his eyes. Roger gave Chris a curious glance but followed Chris out of the room without a struggle. "Her name is Lily and I assume she will be quite cross when she wakes up. I had to put her to sleep with the gas last night. She was in the glass house that I told you about a while ago. She came out alive and with the Jackal following her. I know that you have heard about the Jackal before, and right now he is standing outside the fence in a foul mood," Chris said with a laugh. Roger almost stopped in his tracks when the Jackal was mentioned. Anyone that knew about ghosts knew to fear the Jackal. "How could someone survive being with the Jackal?" Roger thought shocked as he slowly followed behind Chris. Chris smirked when he saw the shocked expressions adorning Roger's face and he said, "Oh Lily is a strange one, and the Jackal is very protective of her. I think he may even love her. So if you don't want to be on his list like I am then you better not try to steal her away." Roger glared at Chris and said, "Well if you had not of stolen her away from the Jackal then he would not be outside this place with bloodlust screaming through his body." Chris laughed as he came to a stop in front of Lily's room.

Chris opened the door slowly and Lily was sitting in the far corner of the room wide awake. A scowl was on her face and a glare of hatred shone in her eyes. "Well good morning Lily. I brought my friend here to talk to you," Chris said and he pushed Roger in front of him. Chris quickly left the room when Lily sprung to her feet. "Come back here coward," Lily yelled as she ran to the now locked door. Roger was just standing awkwardly by the door as Lily pounded on it. "I want out of here," Lily whispered as she glared at the floor below her. "So do I," Roger said as he leant against one of the padded walls. Lily stopped glaring and looked at Roger for the first time. "What is your name?" Lily asked as she stepped away from the door. "My name is Roger, and you are?" Roger asked even though he had already been told Lily's name.

"Lily," Lily answered void of any emotion as she walked over to the window in her small room. She could see Ryan outside of the fence with an angry expression covering his face. "Ryan," she whispered with a sorrowful expression on her face. Roger felt sorry that she was being confined away from someone she cared about, even though the one she cared about is a killer ghost. "What are you looking at?" Roger asked as he walked over to look out the small window with Lily. Roger gasped when he saw the Jackal outside the fence, but this ghost did not look as ghastly as what he had been told about. This ghost did not have the cage or straight jacket. This ghost was actually well groomed, but Roger could still tell it was the Jackal by the ghost's claws and sharp teeth. "Is that the Jackal?" Roger asked Lily in a whisper. "Yes it is, and right now he wants to kill anyone to get to me," Lily answered as she watched Ryan pace back and forth.

Her heart was crying out to be in Ryan's arms. Ryan could sense this and his heart too wished to have her in his arms again. Ryan looked up to the ominous building in front of him and he could see two people staring out of a window in the higher portion of the building. Lily and Ryan's eyes locked and they could sense each other's sorrow and longing. Roger could see the ghost looking up at the window and he shrunk back from sight. Lily kept staring at Ryan and she let out a small smile. "I love you Ryan," Lily yelled as loud as she could. Ryan heard her and he smiled. "I love you too and I will get you out of there," Ryan yelled. Lily felt a little more at ease, but then a voice started playing throughout the building and grounds. "A Latin incantation," Lily said in fear. Ryan held his head in pain and he gave Lily a sad look before he retreated from sight.

Chris's image appeared on the television screen and he laughed when he was met with Lily's glared. Roger just leaned against the wall in confusion. "There is a lot more going on then I know," Roger thought with a shrug. "I can't have your little ghost boyfriend prowling around all the time. Soon him and the other ghosts of the black zodiac will be recaptured and put in another glass house that I'm having built right this moment. I'm sure that you and Roger will help me find the other ghosts. Well you two have fun getting to know each other. I think I might go take a walk through my lovely asylum," Chris said and the TV screen turned black again. Lily screamed in outrage and she said to the now black TV, "I will never help him cage my friends." Roger was surprised at how much anger this girl was showing, but he just stood away from the wall and walked over to Lily. "Lily I don't want him to cage the ghosts either, but until we can escape then there is nothing we can do," Roger said in a comforting tone. "We can refuse or lie to him so don't tell me that there is nothing we can do. I have plenty ideas of how to make Chris's life a living hell like he is making ours right now. I will not help him no matter what," Lily said with a dark expression. Roger stopped and slowly nodded.

"Alright I understand, and I'll help you with whatever plans you have," Roger said as he sat down on the floor of the room. Lily sighed and walked back over to the small window. "He hasn't come back yet," Lily said downtrodden as she searched for Ryan. Roger felt sorry for Lily, and it reminded him of how he first was when he was placed in this asylum. No one had understood his gift, and they shipped off to be caged away. Now this pretty girl was being caged away as well because of her gift. "Lily is this your first time being in an asylum?" Roger asked curiously. Lily turned away from the window and sat underneath it. "Unfortunately this is not my first time in an asylum. I was placed into my first asylum when I was younger. A year or so ago my Uncle and his family rescued me from that cage. My Uncle and my little cousin were the only ones who truly cared for me, and that was when I met Ryan and the other ghosts of the Black Zodiac. I miss everyone so much. If I find a way out of here then I shall let you escape with me. No one deserves to be here," Lily said with a small tear running out of the corner of her eye.

Roger was at a loss for words so he just nodded his gratitude. Neither of them talked for a while and the time just flew by. Soon the day had turned to night and the TV came on again. "Are you still awake?" Chris asked with a cheery smile. Lily glared and flipped off the camera while Roger just glared. "I see that as a yes. Well you will be happy to know that we start hunting the black zodiac tomorrow morning so get some rest," Chris said and the familiar gas started pouring into the room. "I will never betray my friends," Lily said before the gas made her fall unconscious. Roger growled as the gas overtook his lungs and made him fall asleep as well. "Tomorrow is going to be so much fun," Chris said as he flipped some buttons on his computer. A video of Ryan came on the screen and he was trapped inside a glass cage. "My plan is going to work perfectly," Chris laughed as he turned off the computer and walked to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily.

Story start

Ryan was outraged that this stupid human that had taken Lily now had him back in an all too familiar glass container. Ryan clawed at the glass and glared at the stupid little humans guarding his container. "If it was not for that Latin incantation then I would not be in here right now," Ryan thought grumpily. Ryan kept pacing his container as he thought of Lily. "I hope that she is alright," Ryan thought as a frown graced his features. Ryan gave up pacing and started sharpening his claws on the glass. It made a horrible screeching noise as his claws ran down the glass, and Ryan smirked when he saw the human guards squirm. One of the guards had the nerve to bang on the glass and yelled, "Stop that noise you stupid ghost." "Big mistake," Ryan thought as rage consumed him. Ryan kept running his claws down the glass and started laughing crazily. The guards were either scared to death or about to go deaf. The guard that had hit the cage was practically about to wet his pants now. "That will teach you for now," Ryan thought with a smug smirk.

Hours had passed and Ryan had long since stopped terrorizing the guards, because thoughts of Lily had consumed him now. "If one hair on her head is hurt then everyone will die," Ryan thought as he now resumed his pacing. A buzzing noise was heard coming out of an intercom and then a voice followed. "Good morning occupants of Hollow asylum. I hope that you all have a scream of a day, but I will not be here to witness your pain. I and two other occupants are taking a lovely trip today," the voice of Chris Stone said and ended with a chuckle before the intercom went back to silent. Ryan clenched his fists and he growled low in his throat. "He will die soon," Ryan thought as he stared at the intercom. The guards leapt away from the glass container when Ryan's maniacal laugh started up again. "What the hell did we get ourselves into?" one of the younger guards asked another older guard. The older guard shook his head and sighed as he said, "Boy we have gotten into a bunch of shit that normal people will never have to deal with." The young guard gulped and tried to cease his hands from shaking.

Back in Lily's room, Lily and Roger were slowly waking back up. Chris appeared on the television screen and smiled at his two little ghost finders. "Hurry and get up. There is no time to waste on finding the black zodiac. Your little Jackal was very easy to capture. I don't think the others will be that much of a hassle either. I hope that you two are ready to be good little helpers," Chris said with a sweet and sick smile. Lily glared and yelled, "Let Ryan go." Chris just laughed as Roger held Lily back from trying to destroy the TV. "I will send some of my men in now to retrieve the two of you," Chris said and the TV screen went black. Roger released Lily, and Lily glared at him. "If you truly wish to help me and the other ghosts then you better be prepared to fight against these guards when they come in," Lily said with a fierce look of determination of escape in her eyes. Roger nodded and Lily smiled slightly at him. "If you fall behind then you better yell or I will not know if you need help or not," Lily said with a genuine sign of concern.

"Even though I hardly know this guy, I do not want him to be stuck in this hell hole like I was for years," Lily thought. Soon the door of the room was being unlocked and Lily hid in a corner behind the door where she could not be seen well. Roger was standing in plain sight in the middle of the room. "Idiot," Lily thought as the guards frowned when they only saw Roger. "Where is the girl?" a big muscular guard asked annoyed. "Your guess is as good as mine," Roger said with a shrug. The three guards entered the room and now they stood in the center of the room. "The boss said that you would be no problem so you will come with me and the girl will go with them two," the head guard said and then pointed to the two other men. Roger nodded and Lily took this opportunity to hit the two other guards on the back of the head and knock them unconscious. They fell to the floor with a thud and the head guard spun around and gawked at Lily. "How?" he managed to question before Roger knocked him out.

"Good hit now let's find Ryan. He is probably being kept in the garage on a truck that would be able to move the glass container to the glass house," Lily said as they ran out of the room and down the halls. "I can lead you there," Roger said and he turned a corner with Lily hot on his heels. Screams of pain and anguish penetrated the air and Lily felt her heart beat faster. Screams like this was what she had heard for a lot of her life, and she did not want to be in this asylum any longer than need be. Lily and Roger were lucky enough to not run into anymore guards, but when they reached the garage that luck was gone. Two large guards were standing in front of the entrance to the garage. "Hmm this will be a little tricky," Lily said quietly. Roger nodded and he tried to come up with a plan, but Lily beat him to it. "I need you to disguise your voice as one of the guards from our room and call out that you need help to bring in me. If this works out then the guards or at least one of them should walk around the corner to us and we can knock him out. Can you imitate that guard's voice?" Lily asked hopefully.

Roger cleared his throat and smiled at Lily. "Imitating voices is one of my talents," he said proudly. Lily nodded and Roger said, "Hey stop struggling so much. I need some help here." Roger had imitated a guard's voice perfectly and Lily smirked when she heard two pairs of footsteps coming their way around the corner. "What is the problem?" a guard asked before him and his partner was knocked unconscious. Roger was about to step towards the garage door when Lily pulled him back. Lily rummaged through the guards clothing and found two guns and Lily handed Roger one of them. "I hope you know how to use one of these," Lily said and Roger nodded as he took the safety off of the gun. "Hide it. Don't let them know we have it unless something drastic happens," Lily said in a very serious tone. Roger nodded and put the safety back on the gun before placing it in his pants. Lily hid hers in her pants as well and the two of them silently walked to the door. "I'll open it," Roger said as he slowly turned the doorknob. Lily stayed behind Roger as the door fully swung open.

Bright lights came on as the door opened. Roger and Lily slowly stepped into the room and saw a large truck with something large on its back that was covered by a black tarp. "Ryan?" Lily whispered curiously as she stepped over to the tarp. Roger kept peering around at their surroundings. "Why is it so empty and quiet in here?" Roger worriedly thought. Lily grasped the tarp in her hands and ripped it off what it was hiding. A glowing glass container was on the truck, and Lily gasped when she saw Ryan in it. "Ryan," she called in happiness and in worry. Ryan stared back at Lily and he smiled. "Lily are you alright?" he asked as he crouched down on his knees. Lily felt so happy that she was able to see Ryan. Roger gasped as he saw the Jackal this close up. Ryan glared at him, but he soon directed his attention back on the love of his life. "I'm fine Ryan. Don't worry about Roger. Roger helped me get here right now, and he is on our side. He does not want to help Chris. How are you Ryan?" Lily said as she placed her hand the glass container.

"I'm pissed off and I want to rip people to shreds right now, but I'm happy that you are alright," Ryan answered and Lily chuckled. Roger was shocked as he watched such a dangerous ghost act so sweet to Lily. "She truly has captured his heart and I think he has captured hers as well," Roger thought. Roger shook his head and stopped staring at the couple. He started walking around the garage and saw many other trucks with empty glass containers like the one Ryan is in. Slow clapping was heard in one dark part of the garage and Ryan, Roger, and Lily all looked over to the corner. Ten guards with guns ready to fire were surrounding the clapping figure of Chris Stone. "Well done on finding your way here Lily and Roger. I'm sure that the Jackal is very happy to see his love again, and I'm sure that you are happy to see your very special deadly ghost Lily," Chris said as he stopped clapping. Lily glared and Ryan growled at Chris. Roger walked back over to Lily and he felt a little worried at the situation. "My dear it is time for you and Roger to get in the truck and we will start this little scavenger hunt," Chris said with a smirk.

"I already told you I refuse to help you," Lily growled and clenched her fists. "Well you do not have that much of a choice," Chris said as he gestured to all of his guards. Lily sighed and unclenched her fists. Roger gave her a confused glance and she shot him a look that said to go with the flow. Roger nodded and Lily walked over to Chris and his men. "Fine for now I will cooperate, but I do not promise that for later on," Lily said as Ryan started clawing at the glass. "Hmm I can deal with that when it comes. Get them and chain them in the truck," Chris ordered. Three men walked over and grabbed Lily and Roger. Ryan was furious that this was happening but Lily sent him and a look and mouthed, "Don't worry everything will work out." Ryan gritted his teeth but he quieted down. Chris laughed and said, "My plan is going so smoothly. I'm getting excited the closer my dream comes to be finalized." Chris got in the front passenger seat as Roger and Lily were chained into the back seats. The driver got in the driver's seat and started the truck. "Don't worry about the Jackal. He will be drove to the glass house while we are going to hunt down the first born son," Chris said with a sick smile to Lily. The truck pulled out of the garage and Lily stared longingly out the window trying to get a glimpse of Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily, Roger, and Chris.

Story start

Lily was sitting in her chains moodily as the truck drove down the road. Two other small black vans were following behind the large truck. Roger was also sitting in chains beside Lily. However, he was not sitting in a foul mood. "So what is your plan now?" Roger asked quietly, but not quietly enough because Chris overheard and started laughing. "Yes Lily what is this plan of yours?" Chris asked as he gazed back at the two in chains. Lily glared and smiled as she said, "Wouldn't you just love to know?" Chris glared and Lily just smiled again. "You won't be smiling once you've been put back in the glass house," Chris said and Lily just smirked. "One thing that people misunderstand is that I did not hate the glass house. I only hated that the ghosts were held against their will and that their souls would have been given so the devil," Lily thought as she stared out at the passing scenery. Chris turned back to the front and crossed him arms across his chest. Roger shook his head and sighed.

"Do you sense any ghosts Roger?" Chris asked with a bored tone. Roger started to try and see if he could sense any ghosts, but Lily's glare made him stop. "No ghosts around here," Roger said even though both he and Lily knew that the first born son was in the neighborhood that they were now in. "Lily do you sense anything?" Chris asked again with a sigh. Lily shook her head and yawned. Chris gritted his teeth and ordered the driver to stop. "Reports have been made that a ghost has been terrorizing this neighborhood so do not lie and say that there is not one here. Stop the truck," Chris said in an annoyed voice. The driver pulled onto the side of the road where some run down houses were and he stopped the car. Lily scowled and glared at the back of Chris's head. Chris stepped out of the truck once it was completely parked, and the vans stopped behind the truck. Lily and Roger remained seated as the guards got out of their vans. Chris was scoping the area as a few men came and unhooked Lily and Roger from the truck's backseats.

The chains were no longer restricting the two of them. "I can't try anything now or I won't be able to help Ryan, and I don't even know where the glass house is being built at. It seems that I will have to wait till they bring me to the house," Lily thought aggravated. Chris appeared behind Lily and pulled her close to him. "Now find the first born son. I know he knows you so he will come to you without hesitation. If you don't do this then who knows what methods I might resort to for you to cooperate," Chris said as he nipped Lily's neck. Lily quickly pulled away from Chris and glared at him. Chris smirked and licked his lips. "You taste delicious my dear," Chris said and Lily just flipped him the bird. "Anytime my dear," Chris said being a smartass. Roger walked over to the two of them and grabbed Lily's arm. "Come on Lily just ignore him," Roger whispered to Lily. Lily nodded and started walking towards one of the old and empty houses. A figure ran past a window inside one of the houses and Lily quickly ran inside the house. Some of the guards went to follow her, but Chris ordered them to stop.

Lily ran in the house and called out for the first born son. "Lily," I small voice said with uncertainty. Lily spun around and saw the first born son staring back at her. "Yes it's me," she said as she crouched down on her knees. The first born son ran to her and they hugged one another. "What do those men want? Are they going to take me back to the glass house? I don't want to go back there. Please don't let them get me Lily," he said as he let out a small whimper. Lily felt her heart clench painfully and she hugged her friend tighter. "Run away from here. Even if you hear that incantation, I want you to fight it and run far away from here. I don't want you to end up there. Please escape from these men," Lily said as she pulled back from the hug and wiped a small tear away from her eye. "Come with me," the first born son said as he gripped Lily's hand in his. Lily sighed and said, "I can't. They have Ryan and I will not leave him alone. I need to stay with these men until I can save Ryan, but you need to get out of here. If you see any of the other ghosts then tell them to get as far away as they can as well. I don't want you all to end up back in that place." The first born son nodded and slowly backed away from Lily.

"I know where some of the other ghosts are so I will tell them to get away. Please be alright Lily," the first born son said before he ran out of the backdoor of the house. "Lily is everything alright?" Chris yelled into the house from the front yard. Lily took in a deep breath before sighing. "Everything is fine Chris," Lily yelled back as she started walking around the old house to take up time for the first born son to escape. After three minutes, Chris noticed that something wasn't right and he yelled, "Start the tape." Lily gasped and ran outside to try and stop them, but Chris grabbed her in his arms. One of his men pushed a button in the truck and the Latin incantation started blasting out of speakers that were on the truck. "Run," Lily yelled as loud as she could as she tried to squirm out of Chris's hold on her. Her yelling did not do any good because soon the first born son started to come back to where Chris and his men were. The glass container was now open and the first born son was walking into the container. "No fight the incantation. Please you can't," Lily yelled as she was now clawing at Chris's arms.

Chris hissed as he felt Lily's nails claw at his skin. "Stop that," he ordered as he tightened his hold around her. "No please let him go," she yelled as she bit down hard on Chris's arms. Chris yelled in pain as he let go of Lily. Lily ran over to the truck and tried to grab the first born son before he went into the container, but she wasn't fast enough. Once the container was sealed with the first born son in it the incantation was turned off. The first born son snapped out of his enchanted state and he started banging on glass. "Lily get me out of here," the first born son yelled in worry. Lily ran to the truck back and climbed up onto the back of the truck. She tried to pull open the container, but it wouldn't open. "Get her down," Chris ordered and three men also climbed onto the truck and grabbed Lily. Lily was kicking and screaming as she tried to get out the men's hold on her. "I'd say that the capture of this ghost went very smoothly," Chris said to Roger with a smirk. Roger glared and went to go help Lily, but some men grabbed him as well.

"Now let us go and drop off this young ghost to his new home," Chris said with a laugh. Chris grinned like the Cheshire cat as he got back into the passenger seat of the truck. The men chained Lily and Roger back into the truck, and the driver got in as well. The truck started up and drove down the road. The tarp had now been put back on the glass container and Lily frowned as she could still hear the first born son yelling and banging on the glass. Lily closed her eyes and growled in outrage that the first born son had been captured. "Don't worry Lily. You will be seeing Ryan very soon again, because we are going to the lovely glass house," Chris said with a sick smile at Lily. "Roger you will love this place as well," Chris said and Roger shuddered. Roger had read stories before about the glass house and he did not look forward to going to the house that will open up hell. Lily looked at Roger and felt a little sorry for him. "He has never done anything to deserve to go to that place. I hope the other ghosts do not think he is on Chris's side, because if they think that then they will kill him," Lily thought with a sad frown.

Roger clenched his fists as he tried to accept that he would be going to such a horrifically known house. "Only an hour until we get there," Chris announced and started looking back out of the window. Lily closed her eyes and started thinking of her memories from her first experience in the glass house. "At least Bobby and Uncle Arthur are not going to be in there this time," Lily thought thankfully. Life was kind to Lily at times, but at other times it was cruel. "I guess that is how my life will always be," Lily thought with a sad smile. "Well dead or alive at least I will have Ryan," she whispered more to comfort herself than for anyone else to hear. Roger and Chris both heard what she said. Roger felt sorry for Lily but he was happy that at least she would have someone there for her. However, Chris was another story on the matter. Chris Stone was furious that she still loved the Jackal. "She belongs to me now and no ghost is going to change that," Chris thought outraged as he clenched his pants in his hands. The driver saw his boss's foul mood and he prayed that nothing would happen to him in this insane plan.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily, Chris, and Roger.

Story start

The drive to the glass house was very quiet and dark. Lily was still scowling and everyone Chris looked at her in the rearview mirror she would bare her teeth at him. Chris would just glare back at her and then look away from the mirror. Roger was getting more nervous by the minute as the scenery kept passing by the vehicle. "Let me out," Lily heard the first born son yell as he pounded on his glass container. Lily felt her heart start to rip in two as she listened to his cries. Hatred was the only thing that she felt now as she looked at the seat Chris was in. Lily wanted to break from her chains and strangle Chris with them. "Death by chains would be too simplistic. Maybe I should torture him a while then let the ghosts get their turn to torture him," Lily thought with a cynical smirk. Soon the truck turned off the main road and went through a hidden driveway. There were no other houses for miles. Chris smirked when the glass house came into view. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Roger shaking and Lily was just glaring at him.

"I thought you would be so happy when I brought you here Lily," Chris said in mock sorrow. "I hope the devil drags your soul to hell just like Cyrus," Lily said with her raw hatred showing. Chris felt a small chill run through his veins as he stared into the reflection of her eyes. He laughed a little to shake off the chill and said, "My dear I will not be as reckless as Cyrus. Cyrus was a smart man, but he was very cocky. I should know after having spent a few years as a business partner of his. I did not care much for the man, but he did help me get inspired about this house and the black zodiac. I guess his death just means that my attempt to open up the eye of hell will be a success." Lily was a little shocked to know that Cyrus and Chris had been business partners, but that shock wore off very quickly. "Or his death could mean that you will follow his deathly path," Lily said as a snappy reply. Chris glared and quickly opened his passenger side door once the truck had ceased moving. The driver put the truck in park and all of the other vehicles parked as well.

Lily sighed and stared at the new glass house. It looked exactly the same on the outside, but she could tell that the inside was filled with different furniture and decorations. "Let the fun begin again," she whispered sarcastically. She looked over and saw Roger still shaking. She frowned and grabbed his hand in hers. "Roger breathe. I know that this is going to be a terrifying experience for, but I need you to be strong and try to get over your fear. I will tell the ghosts not to bother you, but I can not promise that they will listen. Just stay away from Chris, and if he ends up capturing anymore ghosts then I need you to try and befriend them. If you can do this then I'm positive that you will survive the glass house," Lily said and her speech made Roger stop shaking. He took a large gulp of air and shakily sighed. "Alright I will try," he said and gave a weak smile to Lily. Lily nodded and soon some men opened their truck doors and unchained them from their seats.

Lily and Roger were led to the entrance of the glass house and Chris was in the lead. "Why are we here if we do not have all of the ghosts yet?" Roger asked Lily quietly. "Beats me," she said and Chris just laughed after he had overheard the question. "We are here because I want to see how everything is progressing, and because I thought I might let Lily see the Jackal in his confined state again," Chris answered. Lily glared and Chris just smiled and walked into the glass house. Lily followed in behind him, but Roger paused at the door before one of Chris's men pushed him inside the house. All of them made their way into the basement and Lily cringed when she saw the empty spaces where the glass containers for the other ghosts of the black zodiac will go. "Lily," Ryan yelled gaining Lily's attention. Lily turned her head and saw Ryan in his container. Lily ran over and smiled at Ryan.

"I will get you out of here," she whispered and Ryan ran his hand on the glass where her cheek was at. Chris coughed and broke the little moment between Ryan and Lily. "I said that you would get to see the Jackal. I did not say that you could speak to it," Chris said with a smug expression on his face. Lily felt like biting Chris's head off at that moment, but Ryan's growling was too loud for her thoughts to make much sense. "Ryan is not an it. I can speak to him if I wish too, and you have no power over whether I talk to him or not," Lily yelled infuriated. Ryan smirked at how angry his lover could get. Chris seemed taken aback, but he brushed his surprise off and glared at Lily. "Grab her and lock her in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Do not let her back down here unless I say so. Also she will remain in that room until all of the ghosts are down here and the house is ready," Chris ordered and two men started walking towards Lily.

"Stay away from me," Lily yelled as she tried to evade the two men. Ryan was furiously clawing at the glass, but it was no use. Lily punched one of the men and kicked the other one. They clutched their wounded areas and Chris sighed. "I said get her," Chris said exasperated. A couple more men surrounded Lily and grabbed at her. Lily was able to get a few good hits on some of the men, but there were too many and they were able to restrain her. They drug Lily out of the basement as she kicked and screamed in fury. Chris just chuckled and Ryan looked like he was ready to shred Chris to tiny bits where no one would be able to tell who he was. Roger was still shaken up about everything and Chris turned to look at him. "Since Lily will no longer be helping us, then you will be the only one to find the ghosts with my team and me," Chris said to Roger. Roger just shakily nodded and he followed Chris out of the basement.

Upstairs Lily was thrown into a nicely decorated room and the door was locked. Lily ran to the door and banged on the glass door. Nothing would break or budge and Lily just glared at the men who were standing outside laughing at her. "Don't worry freak. You will be fed and given clean clothes everyday," one of the men said before the two of them walked back downstairs and left Lily alone. Lily could imagine how upset Ryan is right now, and she screamed in outrage. Lily sighed after her scream and she peered at the room around her. The bed had white silk sheets and the bed frame was made out of mahogany. Mahogany dressers lined parts of the walls and a mahogany bookcase was on one of the room. There was another door in the room, and Lily saw that it led to a pretty glass bathroom. Lily looked in the dressers and saw clothes and undergarments. Some of the undergarments were too showy for Lily's taste, but thankfully there were some normal underwear that covered what it should cover.

Lily looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and saw how dirty she was from not being able to take a bath for a few days. Lily sighed and grabbed some underwear and some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She walked into the bathroom again and started the shower. "I swear that I will kill Chris if there are cameras in this shower," Lily whispered as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. The water felt nice as it cascaded down her skin. Lily sighed in bliss but bliss did not last long in the glass house. A knock sounded on Lily's bedroom door, and she hastily finished her shower and put on her pajamas after drying off. Her hair was still soaking wet, but she just did not care as she ran to her bedroom door. A guard was there and he had a tray of food in his hands. "I've come to bring you food so no funny business when I open this door," the guard said and he pulled out a gun to show that he was serious. Lily glared at the gun but she backed away from the door and allowed the guard to place the tray of food on the floor and he left and locked the door behind him.

Lily picked up the tray and set it down on the bed beside her. The tray had a small bowl of fruit and a plate of chicken in Italian dressing. There was also a glass of water. Lily smelled the food and it smelled lovely, but she didn't know if someone had put sleeping pills or some other drug in them so she started poking around in the food. After a thorough check of the food and water, Lily licked her lips and took a bite of chicken. The food tasted so good that Lily thought she saw stars fly in front of her eyes. Lily quickly ate the rest of her meal and sighed in content as she lied back on the bed with a now empty tray beside her. "I wonder what is happening to everyone right now," Lily thought with a small yawn. Lily struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt sleep start to overtake her. "Damn there must have been some sleeping drugs in the food and I happened to miss it," Lily thought with a scowl as she fell asleep. Chris walked past the room that he had placed Lily in, and he smirked as he saw her unconscious form. "Things are going according to plan, now I need to get back out there and find the other ghosts as quickly as possible," Chris thought with a smirk. He walked back down to the main level of the house and motioned for a few guards to grab Roger and to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily and Roger.

Story start

While Lily slept, Ryan and the first born son were scowling inside of their glass containers. "I hate this place," the first born son said and Ryan nodded in agreement. "They better not have hurt her," Ryan said. The first born son was also worried about Lily. Lily was kind to the ghosts when she first met them. "I hope she's okay," the first born son said with a frown as he sat down on the floor of his container. Ryan continued to pace his container and every now and then he would claw at the glass, which only ended up being futile attempts. Ryan and the first born son heard footsteps coming down the stairs and it turned out to be one of Chris's men. The man seemed very nervous as his large form shook nervously while he walked. Ryan and the first born son smirked as he walked down the halls. The man's fear was like a sweet delicacy to the two of them. Ryan smirked as he ran his claws down the glass and the noise made the man jump. The man quickly scurried upstairs and Ryan let out a loud laugh. The first born son just laughed as well and if anyone had heard their laughs then it would have caused chills to go down their spine.

During this time, Chris and Roger were now in a truck going down the road with a few trucks following them. Chris was determined to get all of the ghosts as quickly as possible. Roger was clenching his hands into fists nervously. "Well the ghosts will not come to you as easily as they will Lily, but I'm sure that we will still capture them," Chris said with an evil smirk towards Roger. Roger knew that Lily was friends with all of these ghosts, and that they would not hesitate to kill any other human if given the chance. "I wish I was the one locked in the glass house, and Lily was the one doing this," Roger thought as he stared out the truck window. Darkness was all that could be seen. Chris smirked as he looked as Roger's shaking form. "If he doesn't get killed by one of the ghosts then he will be traumatized for life by the time this is over with," Chris thought.

Roger and Chris ended up driving to an old railroad track. "Some railroad personnel have complained of creepy things happening here recently, and I suspect that another one of the ghosts are residing here. I also believe that when the glass house was destroyed, the ghosts did not run away too far. Now go find where the ghost is at Roger," Chris said as the driver stopped the truck. Roger was pulled out of the truck by one of the men from the other trucks and he quickly regained his bearings when he stood on the ground. Roger could feel a cold chill run down his spine as soon as he stared at the railroad tracks. He closed his eyes and started trying to sense what ghost it was and where it was. For a moment nothing came to him, but a sudden sound was heard. It sounded like a hammer hitting the tracks. Roger opened his eyes with a gasp and backed away from the railroad tracks. "It's the Hammer," Roger said and he ran back to the truck. Chris smirked evilly almost crazily as he started shouting orders on how to get the ghost into the container.

The Hammer growled in fury as he saw all of these humans at his new home. One of the humans was cowering in a truck, while the others were scurrying around doing who knows what. He stalked towards the humans and picked a weaker looking man to hit first. However before he could hit the weaker man, someone yelled, "He's behind you run." The Hammer growled and he looked to where the voice had come from. It was the human cowering in the truck who yelled. The Hammer started walking towards the truck, but he was stopped in his place by an Italian Incantation being played. He tried to fight the spell that was taking over him, but it was not releasing him. A few of the men uncovered the glass container from one of the trucks and they opened the door. The Hammer started walking to the container and once he was inside the doors closed behind him. The incantation stopped playing and the Hammer broke out of his trance. He glared at the humans and slammed his hammer on the glass. "Take him back to the house," Chris ordered. Some men put the tarp back on the container and they drove off back to the house.

Chris felt adrenaline rush through him as he watched the truck with the Hammer drive away. "Three down, and nine more to go," he said as he before he got back in the truck with Roger. The driver also got back in the truck and Chris ordered him to go the way to the next location for another ghost. The driver nodded his head and started driving the specified way. Roger and Chris were silent throughout the ride and the only noise was the sound of the truck driving down the road. This pattern of catching ghosts would continue through the night and the next day.

Back at the glass house, Lily was finally waking up after the sleep drug wore off. She stretched her arms above her head as she sat up on the bed. Her eyes were a little blurry from the after effects of the drug, so she rubbed her eyes. Soon they came back to focus and she stood from the bed. Lily walked into the bathroom and relieved herself, and then she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and it was oily. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess I need a shower," Lily said as she slipped out of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. The shower helped wake her up more and she smiled. "At least I feel better now," Lily thought with a sigh. She stepped out of the shower when she finished, and she wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped back into the bedroom and she combed her wet hair. She opened the wardrobe in the room and saw that dresses were her only option. She scowled and started looking through all of the dresses.

After looking through about six different dresses, she saw one that caught her eye. The dress was black with white roses on the dress pattern. The dress had two straps that tied at the back of the neck and a zipper was on the back portion of the dress. Lily grabbed the dress out of the closet and she quickly changed into it. Lily's white hair brought out the roses better, and she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair. Lily looked back in the wardrobe and saw a rack of shoes. She saw some black and white dress shoes that had a very small heel, and they had a strap that wrapped around the ankle, so the shoe would not fall off. Lily put on the shoes and she sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I know that this is a very nice room and all, but I hate being caged in it. I would rather be down there with Ryan and the first born son," she thought with a frown. "Wait what about the withered lover ghost? Jean ascended into Heaven, so who is going to take her place," Lily thought with a shocked expression.

"Is it going to be me, or does Chris have another idea in his mind for me?" she thought as she stood from the bed and started pacing. During her pacing, one of Chris's men arrived at the door with a tray of lunch since Lily had slept through the morning. The man had not yet seen the girl that his boss had caged up here, but he was captured in her beauty. Even though she did not look like every other normal girl in the world, this made her beauty stand out even more. He slowly unlocked the door and cleared his throat to capture Lily's attention. "I've brought you lunch," the man said. Lily stopped her pacing and quickly spun around to face the person who spoke. The man in front of her looked to be in his mid-twenties and he looked alright in Lily's opinion. "I have an idea," Lily thought with an inner smirk. "Thank you my name is Lily. What is yours?" Lily asked as she walked close to the man who had now placed the tray of food on the bed. "Um my name is Jason," the man stuttered nervously. Lily laughed a little and said, "Nice to meet you Jason. Do you know why your boss has put me up here?" Jason shook his head and Lily placed her hand on Jason's neck in a smooth caress. Jason almost felt like sighing in pleasure, but he refrained himself. "He put me up here because he is insane and he wishes to do horrible things to me," Lily said as she stepped closer to Jason.

"That can't be true. Mr. Stone has always been a smart and level-headed man," Jason said confused. Lily sighed and decided that Jason would not be worth trying to trick. She smiled sweetly at him before hitting a point on his neck to make him pass out. "Sorry Jason but I need you to go to sleep now," Lily said as she caught the now unconscious Jason and she dragged him into the bathroom. She placed him in the bathtub and closed the shower curtain. No one would be able to see him in here and Lily quickly grabbed the keys out of his pocket. She was hungry but there was no way that she was going to eat or drink anything brought to her while in this house. Lily walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She felt bad about what she was doing to Jason, but she shook the guilt from her mind and quickly locked the bedroom door. She placed the keys in her dress and started to walk to the stairs. Stealth was the name of the game, and Lily quietly snuck down to the basement without anyone seeing her. She gasped when she saw that all of the containers were there and all of the ghosts were standing or sitting angrily in their containers.

"Lily," Ryan yelled and Lily quickly ran over to his container. "You have to hurry up and destroy this place before the madness starts again," Ryan said as he placed his hands on the glass. Lily nodded and wished that she could touch his hands through the glass, but she couldn't. Lily quickly blew Ryan a kiss before she started running through the basement and to the room where the switches were. As she ran through the basement hallways, she saw an elderly woman who had burn marks on her body. "She must be the new withered lover," Lily thought sadly as she saw the old woman stare at her. "I'm going to help all of you," Lily said out loud and the ghosts smiled at Lily. Lily arrived at the door to get into the room with all of the switches and gears, but she stopped before entering. Inside of the room there was Chris standing there with her little cousin Bobby, her Uncle Arthur, and Roger. Lily opened the door and Chris smirked at Lily as he held a gun pointed at Bobby, Arthur, and Roger. "I'm glad you woke up Lily. The fun is just beginning," Chris said and the sound of the glass house moving around could be heard.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own 13 Ghosts

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Lily, Maria, Chris, and Roger.

Story start

Lily glared at Chris and she clenched her hands into fists. "There was no need to drag my cousin and Uncle into this," Lily said and Chris just smiled. "Oh yes there was a need to bring them here. If I had not brought them here then I would not be able to keep you under my control. Now I want you and Roger to go back upstairs and have fun with the ghosts for a while. Once the eye of hell starts opening, I want the two of you to go into the room with the ghosts. Roger shall sacrifice himself and Lily will be a servant to the lord of hell," Chris said as he placed a hand on top of Bobby's head. Bobby tried to get away, but Chris tightened his grip on Bobby's hair. "Stop that," Lily said angered at how this man was treating her family. Chris pushed Roger over to stand beside Lily and Lily caught Roger and helped steady him. Bobby whimpered slightly as Chris tightened his grip before he released his hold on Bobby's hair.

Uncle Arthur grabbed Bobby and pulled him into a hug. Bobby buried his face into his father's stomach, and Lily glared at Chris. "Well you two should be going now," Chris said with a hint of malice. "Fine we are leaving. However you better not hurt my little cousin and my Uncle," Lily said as she grabbed Roger by the arm and turned to leave the room. "Alright I won't hurt them," Chris said as Lily and Roger left the room. "I will help you," Lily said to Arthur and Bobby. The two of them gave her weak smiles as she and Roger left. The glass door shut behind the two of them, and they walked away from the room. Lily and Roger walked through the basement and saw that the Angry Princess had been released from her container. "Hello Lily," Dana the Angry Princess said. Lily smiled and gave Dana a hug. "Hello Dana," Lily said with a smile. The other ghosts were very happy to see Lily, but they glared at Roger. Roger felt like shrinking to a size where no one could see him as all of the ghosts glared at him.

"Everyone this is Roger. I know he is the one that helped Chris get you all captured, but he was forced to do that. He would not have done it if he was not being forced," Lily explained but the ghosts still glared at Roger. Lily sighed and released Dana from the hug. "I'm sorry," Roger said to all of the ghosts, but all of the ghosts still glared at him. "If he is with you then we will not kill him, but if he gets separated then we can kill him," Dana said and all of the ghosts nodded with a malicious grin. Lily looked at Roger and she saw him shake in fear. Roger looked into Lily's eyes and he gave her a look that said help. "Alright that's fine," Lily said with a smile to the ghosts. "Roger I advise you stick with me and do not get lost. I know this might not seem that fair to you, but you are lucky that they don't try and kill you right now," Lily whispered to Roger. Roger nodded and looked wearily at all of the other ghosts. Dana smirked and decided to go walk around the house. "Why couldn't you destroy the machine?" Ryan asked as Lily walked over to his container.

Lily glared at the floor and said, "He has my cousin and my Uncle. I couldn't destroy the machine or hurt Chris, or he would have hurt them. I'm sorry Ryan." Ryan felt hot rage course through his ghost veins and he ran his claws down the glass. "That bastard I'm going to kill him," Ryan yelled outraged. Lily smirked and said, "Well if I don't kill him first you can." Ryan laughed and wished very much that he could kiss Lily, but the aggravating glass stood in his way. "I love you so much. Do you know that?" Ryan said with a grin. Lily smiled a true and bright smile and said, "Yes I do know that. But do you know that I love you even more?" Ryan and Lily laughed, while Roger just stood there looking out of place and very scared. "Lily we need to go up into the house or Chris is going to harm your family," Roger said shakily and this statement earned him a glare from Ryan. Lily sighed and nodded her head. Lily gave Ryan a wink before Roger and she walked upstairs out of the basement. All of the ghosts watched their retreating forms. Royce the Torn Prince smirked at Ryan and said, "Well it seems that you and Lily are very cozy these days." Ryan just smirked back and said, "Oh yes we are very cozy and I wouldn't change a thing. Why are you jealous Royce?" Royce laughed and ran his hand along his ghost car. "Hmm maybe a little," Royce admitted truthfully.

Ryan just laughed and so did Royce. "Well I'm glad you two can laugh while we are stuck in this hellhole," Susan the Bound Woman said. "What does this man plan to do with us?" the old woman who is the new Withered Lover asked. "He plans to use us and this house to open the eye of hell," Susan answered as she floated around her glass container. The old woman gasped and said, "That's horrible. We have to get out of here somehow." Susan looked to the old woman and asked, "What is your name?" "Maria," the old woman said with a sad smile. "Well don't worry Maria. Lily is going to get us out of here," Royce said to Maria. Maria sighed and said, "I hope she can. She seems like a caring person." Ryan listened to the conversation going on around him. He would rather be out of this stupid container and be with Lily right now. "Why is this happening again?" he thought grimly as he ran his claws down the glass again.

Upstairs Lily and Roger were walking around the house. The house was changing all the time and they had to make sure that they didn't get separated or sliced to pieces by the sliding glass. Lily saw Dana heading to the top area of the house and she smiled. Roger saw Lily's smile and he was still shocked at the fact that Lily was friends with the ghosts. "How can she be so comfortable in this horrible place surrounding by these deadly ghosts?" Roger thought as he glanced at Lily. Lily felt Roger's stare and she asked, "Is there something you need Roger?" Roger snapped his gaze away from Lily and to the glass wall beside him. "Um how long does it take before the eye starts opening?" Roger asked instead of asking his true question. Lily thought for a moment as they kept walking and then she said, "Well all of the ghosts have to be released from their glass containers and then shortly after that the eye will start opening. A Latin incantation will be played and it will call all of the ghosts to the spinning circle on the main floor where their symbols are. Once that happens, the eye will start to open."

Roger gulped and soon they were at the room with the spinning circles that held the ghosts' symbols. Lily leaned against one of the walls and watched the circle continue to spin. A few more of the ghosts had been released, and it was almost time for Ryan to be released. Lily smiled and Roger just sat down on the floor at her feet. "What did I do to deserve this?" he thought as he looked at the glass ceiling. The spinning circle stopped for a moment and it signified that the Jackal was released. Lily smirked and Ryan quickly flew out of his container and hurried upstairs. He flew through the hallways until he came to the room that Lily was in. "Ryan," she said joyously as he rushed into the room and picked her up in a hug. Lily floated in the air as Ryan hugged her and spun her around. Lily and Ryan shared a loving kiss and Roger turned his head away from the scene. "I love you teddy bear," Lily whispered with a giggle into Ryan's ear. "I love you too," Ryan whispered in Lily's ear. Ryan set Lily back down onto the floor and he floated beside her.

"So what do we do now? We can't go down and stop the machine or Chris will hurt my cousin and Uncle," Lily said as she threw her hands up in the air frustrated. Ryan and Roger thought for a moment and Billy the First Born Son came into the room. "I have an idea," Ryan said with a smirk. "What is it?" Lily asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Would you like to help everyone get out of here Billy?" Ryan asked Billy with a smirk. Billy smiled and nodded his head. "Good now Billy can sneak into the room in the basement if someone opens the door for him. Billy will go into the room and knock Chris unconscious. Someone will go into the room and get Arthur and Bobby out of the room, and then someone else will go into the room and destroy the machine. Once the machine is destroyed then the house will be destroyed and everyone will be free," Ryan explained the plan and Lily smiled. "That's a great plan, but whoever is going to destroy the machine might get hurt," Lily said as a slight frown crossed her face.

Roger sat there thinking for a moment before he came to the conclusion that he was truly alone in the world, and no one would really miss him if he was no longer living. "I'll destroy the machine," Roger said as he stood from his seat on the floor. Lily looked at him with a small smile and she gave Roger a hug. "Thank you," she said and Roger slightly smiled. "Well then let's get started," Ryan said and all of them crept into the basement. A few of the ghosts were still in their containers and they watched as Lily, Ryan, Roger, and Billy headed to the control room. Billy and Lily stole a little glance into the room and they saw Chris fooling around with some switches. Lily smirked at Billy and she bent down and pressed the button to open the door. The door opened soundlessly and Billy floated into the room. Billy was in luck that Chris was not wearing the glasses that allowed people to see ghosts. "Piece of cake," Billy thought as he quickly knocked Chris unconscious. Chris slumped to the floor out like a light and Lily rushed into the room.

Arthur and Billy were tied up in a corner of the room. They were relieved when they saw Lily rush into the room. "Thank God," Arthur thought as Lily started untying them. Lily smiled at her family and she pulled them into a big hug once they were untied. Roger walked into the room and looked at all of the switches. "Come on we need to go upstairs now," Ryan said and Lily quickly led her cousin and Uncle out of the room. "Roger will you be ok?" Lily asked as she popped her head back into the door. "I'll be fine. Thank you for everything Lily," Roger said with a genuine smile. Lily didn't want to leave him, because she felt that something bad was going to happen. Ryan grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down the basement hallway. All of the ghosts were released from their containers and they were all wondering around the house. Arthur, Bobby, Lily, and Ryan ran to the room that held the spinning circles as the house started shifting in random ways, because Roger was moving the switches and making the house move back to normal.

Billy floated around the room with a smile as he kept saying, "We are going to be free soon." Lily smiled at Billy's joyous behavior. Arthur looked over to Lily and motioned her to come over. Arthur hugged Lily and Bobby to his body as the glass house blew up from all of the pressure put on it because of Roger moving all of the switches at the same time. Downstairs Roger dusted some glass off of him as he smiled in success. He failed to notice the now awaking figure of Chris. Chris groggily opened his eyes and he saw all of his hard work in ruins. He saw Roger standing in the room with him, and Roger's back was facing him. Chris glared maliciously at Roger and he pulled his gun out of his pocket. Roger started to walk out of the room when a gun shot rang through the air. Roger gasped as he felt something burn through his chest and then the burning was gone. He looked down at his chest and saw blood pouring out of a hole in his chest. Roger turned his head and saw Chris standing up from the floor. "You bastard how could you ruin my work?" Chris yelled outraged and he was shaking with fury. Roger just laughed and said, "You deserve to have your plan ruined." Roger dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood. "Damn it," Chris yelled as he raced upstairs. Roger smiled and his body fell to the floor. Roger's soul left his body and he ascended to the heavens.

Everyone heard the gun shot and they quickly stood up from their crouched position. "Oh no Roger," Lily whispered and she went to run out of the room and to the basement, but Arthur stopped her. "He knew that he might lose his life, and I'm sure he lost it with pride. You can't do anything to help him now Lily," Arthur said and Lily yelled out in anguish. Ryan pulled Lily into a hug and he whispered, "We need to get out of here before Chris finds us." Lily nodded solemnly and they all ran out of the house. All of the other ghosts were leaving the house as well and they smiled at Lily's form. The trucks that Chris had used to go and get the ghosts were sitting in front of the house. Lily opened one of the truck doors and saw that the keys were in the ignition. Arthur got in first. Chris ran as quickly as he could with his gun in hand. When he reached the outside of the house, he saw Lily helping Bobby into one of the trucks. "You are not escaping me," Chris murmured as he raised his gun and he gave a devilish smirk as he pulled the trigger.

Lily helped Bobby into the truck and she grabbed the door handle to pull herself in, but she froze in place when she felt a burn run through her neck. Lily gasped and she released the truck handle. "No Lily," Arthur yelled and Bobby yelled in terror. Ryan watched the love of his life get shot and he yelled in fury. Lily gave her loving family a weak smile as blood ran down her chin. "I love you," she whispered as she fell to the ground. Arthur and Bobby jumped out of the truck and they bent down beside Lily's dying form. Ryan looked to where the shot had been fired and he saw Chris standing at the doorway of the now destroyed glass house. All of the other ghosts had stopped as well at the sound of the gun shot and the sound of Lily's body falling to the floor. Ryan and Royce flew towards Chris and he just laughed maniacally. Royce and Ryan released all of their rage on Chris's body, and Chris yelled in pain at the blows and claw marks he was acquiring. The other ghosts crowded around Lily and they gave her a sorrowful look.

"She did not deserve this death," Marie said with a sob as tears ran down her cheeks. The other ghosts bowed their head in respect and Billy shed a few tears for Lily. "It's alright everyone. I knew I would die sometime. I'm glad that all of you are alright," Lily whispered as best as she could. The shot had not hit her spinal cord, but it had hit some vital points. However they were not vital enough to kill her instantly. Ryan and Royce glared at Chris's now mutilated body and they rushed back over to Lily's side. Arthur and Bobby were crying as Lily gazed upon them. She sent them a loving smile and took her last breath. Arthur yelled out in sorrow and Bobby cried on Lily's stomach. Lily's soul floated out of her body and she smiled at the ghosts. "Are you going to go to Heaven?" Billy asked Lily. Lily smiled and said, "I could go there, but I would miss everyone too much. I think my place is to stay here with the one I love and watch over my family and friends." All of the ghosts smiled and each gave Lily a hug. Marie was still crying as she cried Lily. "What is your name?" Lily asked Marie with a sweet smile. "My name is Marie," Marie answered and Lily hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that you were put in that house Marie, but I'm glad I got to meet you. I hope we remain friends for eternity," Lily said and released Marie from the hug. Marie nodded and felt blessed to know such a wonderful soul as Lily. Lily looked down to her body and at her family.

"I wish that they didn't have to see me die this way," Lily whispered sadly and gave Arthur and Bobby a hug. Arthur and Bobby shivered slightly and they whispered, "Is that you Lily?" Lily placed a hand on one of their shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. Arthur and Bobby smiled slightly and dried their tears. Lily let go of their shoulders and turned to Ryan. "Now I can be with my teddy bear forever," Lily said and Ryan pulled Lily into a tight and loving hug. "No one is going to bother us ever again," he whispered and pulled Lily into a passionate kiss. Lily returned the kiss with a smile and enjoyed Ryan's attention. Arthur helped Bobby back into the truck and Arthur put Lily's dead body in the truck. "She deserves a proper burial," he whispered sadly with a smile. "Take care of yourself Lily, and thank you for being there for her Ryan," Arthur said to the thin air. Ryan and Lily broke from their heated kiss and they smiled at Arthur. They smiled at each other. Arthur and Bobby turned on the truck and drove away from the glass house. Lily and Ryan gave a thank you to Roger for giving his life, before they too left the scene of the glass house. Their life would never be the same now, but at least they had each other forever.

The End


End file.
